thefoxmenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurt Wagner
|-|Original Timeline= Kurt Wagner was a German Mutant who was also known as Nightcrawler. Biography A mutant orphan, Kurt Wagner was raised by kind circus folk in Munich, Germany. There he took the stage name Nightcrawler. His powers made him a prime example for being captured by William Stryker, there he was brainwashed and sent to kill the president. Deeply religious, Kurt fled to a church shortly thereafter where he was picked up by Storm and Jean Grey. He later joined the X-Men and helped rescue Charles Xavier. However, shortly after the Battle of Alkali Lake, Kurt left the X-Men. Powers As long as he knew where he was headed, Kurt could teleport to areas. He had some ability to camaflouge himself into shadowy areas. He also had a prehensile tail with which he could use to lunge to and fro areas. |-|New Timeline= Kurt Wagner was a mutant who could teleport himself. Biography Raised by kind circus folk in Munich in Germany, the religious Kurt Wagner took the stage name Nightcrawler. Kidnapped by a cruel fight club in Berlin, Kurt was made to fight Angel, accidentally injuring his fellow mutant. Escaping with the help of Raven Darkholme, Kurt recognized her as Mystique, the mutant who had saved the life of President Nixon. Taken by her to Caliban, Kurt prepared to travel to the United States of America alone. After Raven learned of the activities of Erik Lehnsherr, however, Kurt instead accompanied her to the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Once there, Kurt met Hank McCoy and soon became good friends with Scott Summers, Jean Grey and Jubilee. Accompanying his new friends to the mall, when they returned they saw the school destroyed and some of their teachers being kidnapped by William Stryker. Teleporting his friends into Stryker's warplane, Kurt was realized that the plane was like the cage in Berlin and he could not teleport out. Once at Alkali Lake, Kurt helped in freeing Weapon X and rescuing Hank McCoy, Raven Darkholme, Peter Maximoff and Moira MacTaggert from their prison. Heading on one of Stryker's warplanes, in the Battle of Cairo, Kurt was tasked with rescuing Charles Xavier from En Sabah Nur. Rushing to rescue Xavier, Kurt was confronted by Angel and the two engaged in a rematch. Once again trumping Angel, Kurt rescued Xavier and took him back to the warplane. After Angel and Psylocke downed the warplane, Kurt teleported his friends to a secure location but passed out from the strain of the experience. Waking up after the defeat of En Sabah Nur, Kurt returned to the school and decided to stay as a student alongside his friends. Now a part of the X-Men, Kurt joined his friends to be led by Hank McCoy and Raven Darkholme in a training session inside the Danger Room. Powers As long as he knew where he was headed, Kurt could teleport to areas. He had some ability to camaflouge himself into shadowy areas. He also had a prehensile tail with which he could use to lunge to and fro areas. Category:Mutant Category:Original Timeline Category:New Timeline